


[podfic] The Importance of Respecting Other Planets

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-10
Updated: 2009-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Alex have a discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Importance of Respecting Other Planets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Importance of Respecting Other Planets](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15371) by veiledndarkness. 



**Download** : [MP3 (2.2 MBs)](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2009/X%20Files/The%20Importance%20of%20Respecting%20Other%20Planets.mp3) (right click & save as)  
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic.

 **Archived** : [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/importance-of-respecting-other-planets)  
Thanks to the archivists who volunteer at the Audiofic Archive

 **Length** : 00:02:19


End file.
